1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
So far, an insulating body of an electrical connector which is disposed on a motherboard and used for connecting a memory card has an inserting slot for inserting the memory card in. Two side-ends of the insulating body of the electrical connector respectively have a movable push-out device. However, a user needs to operate the two push-out devices of the electrical connector to pull or inert the memory card. Therefore, the operation needs more space for both hands, and the electrical connector needs more operation space in a horizontal direction. In general, an electrical connector for a display card is disposed perpendicular to the electrical connector for the memory card, so an end of the electrical connector for the display card is close to an end of the electrical connector for the memory card. Besides, the length of the display card is usually longer than the electrical connector for the display card, so a space between the display card and the electrical connector for the memory card is small. For the preceding reasons, a user does not easily insert the memory card into the electrical connector.
In order to overcome the disadvantage described above, a conventional and moveable push-out device is disposed on one of two side-ends of an insulating body of an electrical connector, and a fixing clasp is integrated with the other side-end of the insulating body, which is disclosed in CN application No. 98125794.1. Compared with the movable push-out device, the fixing clasp of the electrical connector does not need to be manually operated, so the operation space for the electrical connector can be reduced. However, the flexibility of plastic is small, so the fixing clasp can not provide enough operation space for the memory card when it is pulled from or inserted into the electrical connector. And the memory card can not be easily inserted in or pulled from the electrical connector. Besides, the fixing clasp does not have a structure for clasping the memory card, so one side-end of the memory card can not be fixed firmly by the fixing clasp, and is easily warped or ejected upward. Moreover, when the memory card is inserted in the electrical connector, the memory card is easily damaged by a sharp part of the fixing clasp.
Another method to overcome the aforesaid disadvantages is that, a conventional and movable push-out device is disposed on one of the side-ends of the insulating body of the electrical connector, and a guiding device is integrated with the other side-end of the insulating body, which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,950. Compared with the push-out device, the guiding device reduces the operation space of the electrical connector in a horizontal direction. But, when the memory card is pulled out, a guiding arm of the guiding device merely contacts an edge of a side-end of the memory card. When the memory card is inserted in the electrical connector, the guiding arm does not contact the memory card. Therefore, one side-end of the memory card can not be fixed firmly by the guiding device, and is easily warped or ejected upward.
In addition, a pivot device is provided to correct the aforesaid disadvantages. Namely, a conventional and movable push-out device is disposed on one of the side-end of the insulating body of the electrical connector, and a pivot device is disposed on the other side-end of the insulating body, which is disclosed in CN application No. 200520111747.0. Compared with the push-out device, the pivot device reduces the operation space of the electrical connector. Although a memory card can be easily inserted into the electrical connector, the memory card needs to be modified for the electrical connector, and the modified memory card is not a general type. Besides, the memory card can not be effectively clasped by the pivot device. Namely, one side-end of the memory card can not be effectively positioned and is easily warped or ejected upward, so the memory card can not be firmly fixed on the electrical connector and can not has a good electrical connection.
Therefore, need to design a new electrical connector to solve the aforesaid problems.